


Heterochromia

by lettercrime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heterochromia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettercrime/pseuds/lettercrime
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had heterochromia? A condition were a person has two different coloured eyes but you can only see it up close. Like kissing your enemy close.





	Heterochromia

I never noticed that every time I walked up really close to Draco Malfoy or pinned him roughly against the wall that he looked away quickly. Then one day I kissed him and he didn’t look away, and I saw. 

Draco Lucius Malfoy has the most beautiful eyes in the universe. It’s hardly noticeable until you get really up close, like kissing your enemy up close. Draco has different coloured eyes. 

One eye is a beautiful molten gray that turns darker and stormy-looking when he’s angry and sterling silver when he is about to cry. While his other eye is the palest of blues. It’s such a pale blue it’s like it’s hiding.

When you get too close to him he’ll turn his head away so you can only see his grey one. While he hides his blue eye in anyway possible. Turning his head, his hair, anything. Until the war ends. 

The moment the war ends, his hair gets singed with a misplaced Crucio curse from a Death Eater. That bit of hair having been cut off, shows his crystal clear blue eye but in that moment he realizes that the Order has won. I’m so thankful for that day. I’ve been wanting to stare into both of his gorgeous eyes ever since that kiss of anger and sexual tension. 

Now, he simply doesn’t care. Draco Malfoy doesn’t care if he has two different coloured eyes and from then on. Draco displays it like it’s nobodies business. Walking through Hogwarts during our “8th year” with Draco Malfoy by my side was the best things to ever happen to me. 

My new boyfriend with singed, platinum blonde hair that was secretly fluffy and slightly curly hair, different colour eyes, and I’m so happy he doesn’t straighten his hair anymore because its gorgeous. I love running my fingers through my boyfriends hair. Merlin, Draco Malfoy is Harry Potter’s boyfriend. Can’t wait till Rita writes an article on this.


End file.
